


Feel Alright (For The Rest of Your Life)

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Body Positivity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, trans mendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: Written for the prompt: Can we have Trans Mendel with his loving wife Trina? Being cute or something?"Looking in the mirror as he dressed one morning, Mendel wondered how much difference twenty years of transitioning had made."Mendel takes a moment to assess and appreciate himself. Trina chips in.





	Feel Alright (For The Rest of Your Life)

Looking in the mirror as he dressed one morning, Mendel wondered how much difference twenty years of transitioning had made.

Unfortunately, he knew he’d never get any taller, but he’d long since accepted that. Sometimes it was nice to be short too. His clothes were cheaper and he never had to duck for doorways; he’d seen Whizzer collide with far too many low ceilings to be jealous of that. And in the last decade or so, he’d noticed people being a lot more accepting of shorter men – God bless Tom Holland and Robert Downey Jr and everyone else quite literally standing up for the little guy. And on the days when it bothered him, he could just slip a couple of lifts into his shoes and get a boost. Technology really had advanced since he’d been a kid.

Binding too had come a long way. Gone were the ace bandages of his youth, and his ribs were more than happy with him for it – he was lucky he hadn’t seriously hurt himself considering how tightly he’d used to wind them. Instead now he had a variety of colourful binders that fit snugly around his chest but still let him breathe. His favourites were the purple and yellow, but also for special occasions, he adored his Keith Haring printed binder, a gift from Charlotte and Cordelia three Prides ago. Funny, he’d never thought he’d have a special occasion binder. He never thought he’d be that proud of it.

If he was honest though, he didn’t bind nearly as much as he used to. He was nearly forty, for Pete’s sake; he’d rather be comfortable than fashionable, and he’d come to accept his body as it was. Gently, he ran a finger down the silvery scar across his breastbone. A few complicated surgeries on his heart as a child had made any chance of top surgery more difficult than it was worth, and he had just shrugged and moved on. He didn’t need surgery to be a man. He didn’t need binders or packers or hormones. He was a man because he said he was, and he’d spent enough time arguing with bigots about it to last a lifetime.

That being said, the hormones had changed his life – saved it really. He loved having a beard – it hid the soft curve of his jaw and made him feel much more masculine. And he knew in his heart he would never be as confident if his body had still all the curves and dips puberty had burdened him with. He much preferred his broader shoulders, and wiry build. Well, perhaps not quite so wiry, he thought as he ran his hand over the soft little tummy he’d grown since he’d been married. But if the price of good food, good mental health and a loving wife was a bit of a belly, he’d pay it over and over.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Trina appeared in the reflection, and he felt her arms sneak around his waist, cuddling close. She was tall enough to rest her chin on his head, and had her fair share of curves too; her waist was thick, her thighs strong, her hips broad. Mendel had never seen anything sexier. He turned to face her, and pressed a kiss against her collar.

“Morning.” He rasped, voice still a little heavy from sleep. That was a change he loved too; as expensive and time-consuming as it had been to visit a vocal coach, he liked the new bass notes to his voice. He would still squeak from time to time, and his laugh was as high as always, but Trina judging by how she smiled at him, Trina didn’t seem to mind.

“Good morning. What are you thinking about?” She ran her hands down his arms and held on. Her gaze was gentle, but alert. She’d learned that mornings were sometimes a tricky time for him, especially when his job was wearing him down, and it was hard to get out of bed. Still, with her in the room, everything felt so much more manageable.

“Time. Change. You.” She frowned gently but he boosted himself up to kiss it away. “How lucky I am to get this far and to have you by my side.” Reaching down, he twinned his hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. Their wedding rings clicked together. “I’ve never been happier.”

“I love you so much.” Trina whispered, running a hand through his curls and leaning down to peck his nose an cheeks.

“I love you too, Trina. And I think I love myself as well.” He allowed his lips to meet hers and smiled into the kiss.

What a wonderful way to start the day.


End file.
